Hibari Drabbles!
by vegeta-smexi-as-mwah
Summary: Sooo Just random FailedDrabbles/Oneshots, Not really fluff. Haha Requests are welcome !   Cliche warnings XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, So Definitely the 'Disclaimer' Cause, I don't particularly Want to get Sued…**_

_**Now on to the Drabbles~! HahaXD**_

_You watched almost transfixed, as he slowly quirked the corner of his just the tiniest bit. _Was That... Did **The **Hibari Kyoya just… Smile? No it was just your imagination surely.. You gaped as he walked away. You watched confused as he started to "Tonfa" ( As you so put it) another student, yelling about lateness. "Hey your name?" You turned and greeted Tsuna-kun with a smile. "Hai" Did, H-Hibari just notice your not w-wearing the right shoes… and not do anything?

'You tuned him out as you grinned to yourself. "Oh I don't know, Ne Tsuna-kun let's hurry to class!" And as you walked along beside Tsuna and Gokudera, you could almost feel someone staring at you. And you couldn't help but smile. Maybe he got those chocolates after all…

_**Soooo A long time ago, I wrote Fanfiction constantly. But i kinda had soooo much going on that i quit. But I'm Back ~!~!**_

_**Hoooray Haha, So in congratulating my return, I bring this Drabble. Enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seriously, I wish I Owned Hibari.. And Reborn! But Sadly, no I don't.**_

**You were focused, completely intent on your goal. No matter what happened you were going to give your object of affections your homemade chocolate. **As you stalked the hallways you coud almost hear the mission impossible theme song... Absently you began humming along but stopped short, when you heard footsteps. you flattened yourself along the wall, chest heaving. You breathed in gratefully as you watched Hibari walk the other way. As much as you liked the _**THE **_Demon of Naminori, you highly doubted he'd appreciate you skipping class. Even if it was to give him Valentines chocolates... You smirked to yourself as you slipped through the door and quickly placed the gift and note on his desk. Then with as much grace as you could muster Aka You tripped and fell several times as you made your way to class. Thank god you had blackmailed Tsuna-kun into distracting Hibari... though now you had to go find Tsuna and stop Gokudera from blowing the place to pieces. Oh dear...

****BOOOOMMM** **

_You were in trouble. _


	3. Chapter 3

_ANother Drabble~! _

_**You were going to die, you knew it**._

He would bite you to death and you'd never be able to glomp him before you die. Not that you wouldn't die after you glomped Hibari... But hey, at least you would have glomped him! _" Who wouldn't want to glomp that sexy piece of -" _You cried out in pain, and clutched your head. What in the- _" Herbivore"_ You froze and turned around, Hibari was standing there with his perpetual scowl. _" Um... Hibari! What's uh, Happening?"_ You flinched as Hibari rapped you on the head with his tonfas. Hibari turned around and said over his shoulder _" You're late Herbivore. Don't make me bite you to death." _You gaped in shock as he walked away. Where was the violence? He just.. Just tapped you on the head. You grinned and started running to class. Just because he was calm now, didn't mean he would'nt get angry if you dallied on your way to class.

Even though you knew he probably didn't even mean anything by it.. You could pretend it was because he felt something for you.**_ Even if just for a little while. _**

**_Another drabble down XD Haha Soooooooo I'm in the mood for writing some more drabbles haha_**

**_Any requests?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooo Here's a drabble... With HIBIRD! Though.. I feel awful~!

_**It was a bird. **_A small yellow puffball almost... You lowered yourself closer to the small animal laying almost broken on the ground. You felt your heart twist painfully as the realisation dawned on you, Hibird. You cooed gently at Hibird, your eyes stinging. Poor Hibird, the last time you'd seen the ball of fluff was just yesterday after class... _" Hibari's going to be out for blood for whoever did something as cruel as this. " _You hissed as you watched Hibard try and unsuccessfully flap it's wings. Gently you ran your finger over Hibird's beak, your other hand clenched painfully against your chest. Surely there was something you could- "_ Herbivore class is- "_ You flnched as Hibari caught sight of Hibird. You gulped and stood up quickly, facing him. Your heart thumped in your chest as he glared at you tonfa's raised. Without thinking you closed your eyes, with baited breath waiting for Hibari to hit you. You blinked in surprise as the blow you were expecting never came. You watched transfixed as Hibari bent down and picked up the small bird, then turned away and started walking towards the gates. Wait. _" Hibari-san! is Hibird going to be okay? " _You called out worriedly. You literaly felt your heart sink as he continued walking, not bothering to acknowledge your words. You bit your lip anxiously, would Hibird be okay? You truly enjoyed having Hibird come up to you during the day, you loved being able to fawn over the little bird. With a sigh, you slowly walked over to where Tsuna-kun and the rest of his group was. On any other occasion you would have glady walked home with them. But.. _Your mind vividly recalled how weak Hibird had looked_. You knew that you wouldn't be able to stop worrying now. You just hoped that Hibird would be alright.

_**The Next Morning~!**_

You walked slowly behind Tsuna-kun, your feet feeling heavy and wooden with each step. Despite wanting desperately to find out what happened to Hibird, you weren't sure whether you could handle it if Hibird hadn't made it. What if Hibird had died? Or Hibird's wing had been so- _" Herbivore "_ you shrieked as you felt a sharp pain in your skull. What on earth had that-_ " Look after Hibird you Damn Herbivore "_ Hibari growled at you, thrusting the bird into your arms. You felt your heart thump loudly in chest as Hibari looked at you intently, his eyes hypnotising as you gazed dazedly into them. You merely nodded at him and watched as he strode away his stoic mask back in place. But just for a second.. you could have sworn Hibari had an almost gentle, no you mused as your shook your head. That look hadn't been gentle, you didn't think Hibari was capable of that. It was more like his gaze had softened just a teensy bit. You were probably imagining things, but as you looked down at Hibird you still couldn't stop the smile over your face.

_**He had let you look after Hibird had he not? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**No, I don't own Hibari. *Sniff***_

It had started off as a great day, just another peaceful day at Namimori Middle School. You had been in class slowly trying to figure out an extensive maths equation, while alternatively glaring at Gokudera- who had already finished that damn Octopus Head! When suddenly some jerk started throwing things ( Rubbers, rulers and pencils etc etc ) at Tsuna, calling him Dame Tsuna and so forth. You lost it. You were already stressed out trying to figure out what you were even working on or what you were supposed to be doing.** No one **insults your friends! Which then led to detention for yelling at the idiot for hitting Tsuna, while Yamamoto held back Gokudera who was frothing at the mount shoutng things like " Don't you dare hurt the tenth you bastards, no good idiots why i ought- " Well you get the picture. So you'd trudged off to the Disciplinary room Aka Hibari's Domain and waiting for your impending doom. Instead of a bloody and brutal death you were expecting, you were dragged by the arm onto the roof by an expressionless tonfa weilding prefect.

In your head you'd eve started planning out your will- When he stopped and ruthlessy pushed you into a sitting postion. " Hi-Hibari-san? " you said warily as he lay down with his head in your lap, ignorin your bright red cheeks as he closed his eyes and said with a soft menance " Quiet Herbivore, Or I'll bite you to Death. " He then wacked you over the head with his tonfa before laying his right arm over his chest. Ignoring your thumping heart you smiled down at the Carnivore in your lap. I suppose today wasn't so bad you mused as you trailed your hands through his soft dark hair absently. In fact you rather liked this ew form of " Punishment "

Voila~! Utter crap haha

Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer~! I don't own.**

**Hibari Kyoya**. The most feared man in Namimori was standing in front of you, his piercing gaze making you tremble. You were pretty sure it was mostly due to the fact you had feelings for the head prefect but mostly because you were terrified. You hadn't meant too, but Tsuna had been looking so tired lately and you had offered to clean up after school in his place. You hadn't expected Hibird to suddenly appear on your shoulder, thus causing you to shriek as you fell off the chair you had been standing on. You'd watched helplessly as the chair leg smashed the bottom part of the window you'd been cleaning. You almost flinched as Hibari raised his hand, you didn't even bother explaining what happened. You were doomed anyway. Really, you didn't intend to smash the window, because the last person foolish enough to "Vandalize Namimori property" was hospitalized for three months.

Perhaps; you thought as you closed your eyes tightly, you should have been a more religious person or believed in reincar- Your eyes fluttered open in surprise as you felt your wrist being tugged forward. Your jaw dropped in shock as Hibari turned your hand over almost gently as he looked over the small cut you'd gotten accidentally while trying to pick up the shards of glass off the floor. He pulled you forward and placed his thumb over the shallow wound and then proceeded to turn and walk away briskly, his hand still placed around your wrist- tugging you along as Hibird chirped cheerfully behind you. _"Hibari, Hibari"_ You were too shocked and confused to even say anything. What was Hibari up too? Maybe, you mused anxiously he was dragging you off to kill you then dispose of your corpse.

Suddenly he turned, jarring you from your stupor as your realised that he'd stopped in front of the Infirmary. _"Hibari-san?" _you questioned shakily, turning back to look at the prefect. Hibari had already started walking away _"Pathetic herbivore, I expect you to be more aware of your surroundings. Next time the damage to Namimori will not be excused." _You gaped blankly at his retreating back. Does… Does that mean he'd seen what happened and that meant… you were going to live! You smiled happily as you entered the Infirmary and padded quietly up to the medical kit and began to hum absently as you treated the small cut. He hadn't smiled or appeared worried about your wellbeing but the small fact that he'd made sure you took care of it, was enough to place a furious blush on your cheeks and a racing heart. As you finished applying the bandage you couldn't stop the goofy smile that painted your face. It was entirely stupid to look too much into his actions… But you still couldn't stop the small flare of hope in your chest.

_Enjoooooooooooooy~!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Own. _So you can't sue. _**

Hibari merely continued writing the slight scratching sound irritating you as you crossed your legs and began to wave your slip of paper in the air again. _"Hibari-san"_ you called out annoyed as you fidgeted in the seat opposite the prefect's desk. _"Maimno-Sensei told me to ask about the recent-" _You gulped and lowered your arm uncertainly as he raised his head, his grey eyes staring back at you. _"Be quiet." _Hibari stated blandly as he continued writing, as if the interruption hadn't occurred in the first place. You merely rolled your eyes and tilted your head backwards to glance up at the ceiling. Sometimes you wondered why you bothered volunteering to bring notes to Hibari-san for Maimno-Sensei. Surely you could find some other way to spend time with the head prefect, some other way to get to know the raven headed man. You flinched and swung your head to face Hibari-san as a loud thump resonated throughout the room. You were startled to find him staring at you. _"Hand me the note and then you may return to class." _he said quietly stretching his hand out to take it. You mentally sighed as you handed over the note and then stood up turning to leave, he simply returned to his work.

You leaned down and hesitantly picked up a small leather-bound book, laying on the floor beside your seat. You looked over at Hibari-san and bit your lip. Without even looking up he said _"You may keep the book. Class is still in session." _You nodded quickly, reaching up to brush the hair out of your eyes. You gripped the book tightly to your chest as you left, passing Kusakabe-senpai with a smile. You almost ran as you hurried back to class, praying that your sensei hadn't finished her discussion. You entered your classroom and bowed slightly to Maimno-Sensei, who simply nodded and carried on talking to the rest of the class. You walked to your seat slowly trying not to groan as you saw the sheets on your desk. You sat down, placing the book in front of you as you started looking through the work sheets with a frown.

They look pretty simple you thought absently as you placed them in your, glancing at the book on your desk. Curiously you reached for the book your fingers tracing the cover with unabashed interest as you ignored your class altogether. You flipped through the pages with a sigh as you realized that the book was empty, the pages still crisp and almost blindingly white Until you reached the last page. There written in small confident handwriting **Property of Hibari Kyoya **was on the bottom left hand side of the page. You traced your fingers over the writing, feeling a blush spread on your cheeks. You were being ridiculous! It was only a book. But even as you scolded yourself for acting like a love-struck teenager you slipped the book into your bag, a silly grin plastered over your face.

**Omgosh.** Stalker much? Haha


End file.
